


Missing The Parents

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Missing The Parents

When people ask him,  
Who does he miss the most,  
His instant answer,  
Is his mother.  
She was the one,  
He missed the most.  
His mother loved him very much.  
And her death affected him a lot.


End file.
